


Other Things You Can Do With an Ass

by Deastar



Series: They Say Love Heals All Wounds [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Fluff, M/M, Soul Bond, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can touch my ass,” Sid says, blushing. "I mean, you can’t, uh, fuck it. You know.” This is so horribly uncomfortable, but Sid supposes that it’s a good sign about their relationship that they can talk about this stuff. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t touch it at all.”</p><p>Geno looks somewhere between suspicious and ecstatic, and he’s watching Sid like a hawk. “Can touch? You sure?”</p><p>“I’m sure,” Sid says.</p><p>“<i>Best</i>,” says Geno, fervently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Things You Can Do With an Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to laulan for looking this over for me!

It’s possible that Sid should feel bad for taking so long to notice – it’s been more than a month since Geno and Sid first started touching each other like lovers. But Sid is willing to cut himself a little slack on this. He doesn’t have much experience with sex, or with making out, so he can’t really blame himself for not figuring out that Geno was doing something a little weird – Sid hasn’t done enough making out or having sex to have a secure baseline for what’s weird and what’s not.

Tonight, Geno is slouched against the wall of the kitchen where Sid just had to kiss him because he was being too wonderful. It happens a lot. They’re making out, and Sid’s hands are all over Geno – there’s so much of him to touch, Sid can’t resist. And Geno’s hands are all over Sid, too, except… not quite.

As they trade kisses, Geno’s hands skim down Sid’s back – at the small of his back, they drift apart to stroke over Sid’s hips. Geno does that a couple more times, and it takes some puzzling—interrupted by kissing—to figure it out.

Once Sid does, he realizes that it’s not just tonight – there’s a pattern in the way Geno has been touching him, and Sid is pretty sure he knows why. The question is what to do about it.

Sid leans back a little, and thinks about how to say what he wants to say.

“Sid? Something wrong?” Geno looks worried, and Sid shakes his head right away.

“No. I just…” Sid chews on his lip, spends a little more time thinking about the best possible wording, and eventually gives up. “You can touch my ass,” he says, blushing.

Geno narrows his eyes. “You say not okay, Sid—”

“No, I mean, you can’t, uh, fuck it. You know. My ass.” This is so horribly uncomfortable, but Sid supposes that it’s a good sign about their relationship that they can talk about this stuff. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t touch it at all.”

 _Who knows if he even wants to_ , Sid thinks, before the look on Geno’s face trips him up. Geno looks somewhere between suspicious and ecstatic, and he’s watching Sid like a hawk. “Can touch? You sure?”

“I’m sure,” Sid says.

“Best,” says Geno, fervently, and the next thing Sid knows, Geno’s got a hand on each of Sid’s asscheeks and is groaning like he’s about to come. He’s bucking up against Sid’s thigh where it’s pressed against his groin, and his mouth on Sid’s mouth has gone from lazy to urgent. It’s all Sid can do to keep up.

Geno massages Sid’s ass lovingly, then cups his cheeks, mumbling something filthy-sounding in Russian. Using his grip on Sid’s ass to urge Sid forward, Geno thrusts against Sid’s thigh a handful of times, then comes, swearing into Sid’s gasping mouth.

While Sid tries to wrap his head around what just happened, Geno swings them around so Sid is the one with his back against the wall, then drops to his knees.

“Oh, wow,” Sid says, stupidly. “Um, are you…?”

Geno nuzzles Sid’s cock where it’s tenting out his basketball shorts, then yanks Sid’s shorts and boxers down.

“Oh, wow, you are,” Sid blurts out. “Oh, Geno—”

Geno gets his hands back on Sid’s ass, groans again, and then proceeds to give Sid one of the most enthusiastic blowjobs Sid has ever received – and since Sid’s never had a blowjob from anyone but Geno, and Geno’s blowjobs are all pretty enthusiastic, that’s saying a lot.

“Okay,” Sid says when it’s over. He feels distinctly wobbly. “That was great. You’re great. I think I need to lie down now.”

Geno is ridiculously solicitous as he shepherds Sid down the hall to the bedroom. That was a really kickass blowjob, but Sid is still capable of walking under his own power, thank you very much. In bed, the two of them pressed chest-to-chest, Geno again can’t keep his hands off of Sid’s ass. He touches it more gently, now – petting it, stroking the upper slope, ghosting his fingertips over the sensitive zone where Sid’s ass meets his thighs. Sid shivers a little.

“Bad?” Geno asks, eyes intent. “Or good? Or just cold,” he adds, making a face, clearly amused at himself.

“Good,” Sid assures him. Now that he has more brainpower—which is to say, _any_ brainpower—he realizes something else. “You have an ass thing!” he accuses Geno, poking him in the chest with a finger. “You have an ass thing like my leg thing!”

Geno looks like he wants to deny it, but he doesn’t really have any plausible deniability here. “Yes,” he admits, “I perv on your ass most, like you with legs. But is best ass, Sid! You understand if you not—own ass?” Geno scrunches up his face in an _English is the worst_ expression. “If you see your ass on other person, you feel same way about your ass as I feel.”

“I really doubt that,” Sid says, dry. As Sid absorbs this new information, he feels a slow lurch in his stomach – a new flavor of an old, familiar guilt.

Geno must read it on him, because he frowns and asks, “Something wrong, Sid?”

Sid really, really wants to hide his face in Geno’s neck, but they have a pretty good track record with talking about sex stuff openly, like adults, and he likes where it’s gotten them so far. He begins, “I was just thinking that… with your ass thing, it must have…” Sid swallows and makes himself keep going. “You must have been pretty disappointed when I said I… didn’t want you to fuck me. Like, even more than I thought.” Once he’s gotten it out, his throat feels raw, but he feels lighter, too.

“Sid…” Geno looks dismayed, and he shakes his head fiercely. “No, Sid – I’m not _disappoint_ – Sid, I’m never be disappoint, you best—”

Sid can’t deny the warmth he feels at hearing that, but he can’t quite trust it. “But it’s… you like it so much, and you can’t…”

“Can’t fuck,” Geno agrees. “But fuck is just one thing, you know?”

Sid does _not_ know. His confusion must come through the bond, because Geno shakes his head again and leans in to kiss Sid. When he pulls back, he smiles at Sid and says, “Lots of things you can do with ass, even if not fuck.” He pulls his hand off of Sid’s ass long enough to start counting on his fingers. “Can touch, hold. Kiss. Look. Oh, _Sid_ ,” he interjects rapturously, “so nice to look! You don’t know. Can cuddle, also.”

“You can cuddle my ass?” Sid asks, amused, only to be bullied onto his front so Geno can scoot down the bed and nuzzle the side of Sid’s ass. Then Sid feels a warm weight settle onto his right asscheek – he tries to figure out what part of Geno that is, and why part of it feels a little scratchy…

“Are you using my butt as a _pillow_?”

Defensively, Geno says, “Very nice pillow, Sid! Is warm, soft. Bouncy,” he adds, with evident appreciation, before—

“Tell me you are not bouncing your _face_ on my _ass_.”

“Ass is bouncy, Sid,” Geno says, without an iota of shame. “I like!”

Sid cracks up, and once he starts laughing, it’s hard to stop. First, what Geno is doing is objectively ridiculous, but second, it’s just such a fucking _relief_ – Geno might make up a bunch of not-fucking things and pretend to want to do them with Sid’s ass to make Sid feel better, but if that’s what this was, Geno wouldn’t have come up with something so fucking _weird_. Sid feels warm from head to toe with fondness. He tells Geno, “I love you, you know that?”

Geno settles his head on Sid’s ass again – he’s such a weirdo, and Sid wouldn’t want anyone else in the world. “I love you also, Sid.”

“And my ass.”

“And your ass,” Geno agrees. Sid can feel him smile. Then Geno asks, “Can I kiss, Sid?”

Sid can’t see why not. “Sure,” he says, trying not to laugh when he realizes what he’s about to say. “Kiss my ass.”

In general, Geno’s not always up on English idioms, but he knows that one, and he chortles before blowing a raspberry right in the center of Sid’s asscheek.

“Hey!” Sid cranes around, trying to look stern even though he’s half-laughing. “I didn’t say you can do _that_.”

Geno looks at him solemnly and says, “Is special Russian kind of kiss, Sid – means I love and respect you most.”

“You are so fucking full of shit.”

Geno doesn’t even have the decency to look abashed. He just grins and then starts raining kisses all over Sid’s butt – little brushes of his lips at first, and then big smacking kisses like the kind Sid used to get on his forehead from his great-aunt. Sid laughs, and then laughs harder when Geno pleads, “Laugh more, Sid – make best jiggle when you laugh! I like, I like so much.”

“So fucking weird,” Sid says, full of affection.

Geno gets up on his knees and straddles Sid’s legs, planting a hand on each asscheek. When he squeezes, hard, Sid winces and makes a noise of protest. Geno immediately lets go.

“Sorry, Sid.” He sounds upset far out of proportion to Sid’s reaction. “So sorry, Sid, I’m not want to hurt – I think you like, before, so I try, but I’m wrong and I—”

“It’s okay, Geno,” Sid says firmly. He thinks back to earlier and explains, “I did like it before, when I was really turned on. But like this, just playing around, it doesn’t feel good.”

Geno says, “Okay,” and he leans down to press an apologetic kiss to the center of Sid’s spine. “Okay. Only gentle touch for Sid’s ass when is like this. I’m remember.” He keeps his touch soft – light strokes and slow, careful squeezes that feel more like a massage than a grope. It’s nice. _Really_ nice. It’s not enough to get Sid hard again, not so soon, but it’s relaxing and sensual. Sid can feel the muscles in his back loosening, even though Geno’s not touching them, and he lets himself make a contented humming sound.

Geno whispers, “You like, Sid?”

“Yeah.” Sid keeps his own voice quiet – it just feels right.

“Gonna fall asleep, Sid?” Sid can hear the smile in Geno’s voice.

Sid considers it, and decides, “No. I mean, I already had a nap today.”

“Okay. You tell me when you want stop, yes?”

Sid huffs out a laugh and says, “Aren’t you going to get bored?”

But Geno makes a noise like he thinks _Sid_ is the ridiculous one. “Most silly. I’m never be bored with best, most perfect ass, Sid.”

“Okay, then,” Sid says, entertained. “Well, carry on, I guess.”

So Geno does. He keeps petting and stroking, lavishing attention on every inch of Sid’s ass until Sid feels pleasantly like a limp noodle.

“Hey, Sid?”

“Mmhm?”

“Is okay I… look?”

 _Look at what_ , Sid almost says—but Geno’s thumbs are resting just at the edge of Sid’s asscrack, exerting the slightest amount of pressure. “Oh,” Sid says, heart pounding a little. “Um, sure. You can look.”

“Thank you, Sid,” Geno replies, leaving a soft kiss in the small of Sid’s back.

Sid feels Geno pulling his cheeks apart, and then… nothing. Geno doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move. Nervously, Sid asks, “Is it… okay?” God, what if he has a weird deformed asscrack?

But Geno says softly, earnestly, “I like so much, Sid. So nice to look. I don’t know how nice – don’t expect so cute, Sid.”

Outraged, Sid cranes his neck around to glare at Geno. “My asshole is not _cute_.”

“Is!” Geno insists. He looks down at Sid’s ass, and his face goes soft and a little dopey. “Is so small and pink,” he whispers. “So hiding. Is _most_ cute,” he declares, giving Sid a defiant look.

While Sid tries to figure out what could possibly be an appropriate response to that statement, Geno takes a deep breath and asks, diffidently, “Can I touch?”

Sid thinks that one over. It might be okay, honestly – but it might not. Sid hasn’t even touched _himself_ there since the bond crisis, except to wash. They’re having… they’re having fun, Sid thinks. Weird fun, but definitely fun. And he doesn’t want to risk ruining that with something painful. “I don’t think so,” Sid decides. “Not now.”

“Okay,” Geno replies, clearly unbothered. “Then for now I just say, ‘Hello, Sid-asshole, very nice to meet, maybe I see you again soon, yes?’”

“Maybe,” agrees Sid. “Hey, come up here – I want to kiss you.”

Geno makes a pleased noise and crawls up the bed until Sid pulls him down and kisses him soundly. When Sid pulls back, he runs his eyes over Geno’s body and notices…

“Hey,” Sid says, motioning at Geno’s dick, half-hard, “do you want me to help you out with that?”

Geno shrugs. “Can, if you want. But I’m not need. Nice just to cuddle, maybe.”

“For sure.”

Sid tugs Geno a little closer, and snorts when he feels Geno’s hand reattach itself to Sid’s ass. “You really can’t get enough, huh?”

Geno repeats, “Is _best ass_ , Sid,” as if he’s explaining it to someone very slow.

Sid smiles, but his mind circles back to something that had been bothering him earlier. “Did you really think that I’d told you not to touch my ass?” he asks, quietly. Sid forgets, sometimes, how much can get lost in translation between them, but he thought he’d been pretty clear.

Geno shrugs again, but the movement is awkward this time, and he won’t meet Sid’s eyes. “I think if I touch you there, you think I’m touch because I want to fuck, and then you feel bad or scared. Should just ask and then I’m not have to worry, I guess, but…” He makes a face. “Is hard to talk about this stuff, you know?”

“Yeah,” Sid says, with feeling, “I do.” And it occurs to Sid that he has his own version of this problem, maybe, but in reverse. And maybe it’s time for Sid to do the hard, adult thing, and talk about it. “I sort of… have been doing the same thing,” he confesses. When Geno frowns in confusion, Sid explains, “Not about ass stuff. But I haven’t been kissing you on your hips, or your stomach, or your thighs,” Sid lists, touching each part of Geno as he mentions it, “even when I _really_ wanted to, because I was afraid that, if I did, you’d think I was going to blow you.”

Geno’s frown only deepens. “You don’t want, Sid.”

“Not yet,” Sid agrees. “But I thought you’d maybe think I was going to, and then I wouldn’t, and you’d be disappointed. I didn’t want to… get your hopes up. But I think,” he adds nervously, meeting Geno’s gaze, “maybe that was stupid?”

Geno makes a noise that’s familiar to Sid from practices where Geno’s shot has dinged off the post. “Yes,” he says firmly, “most stupid. You kiss me all places you want to kiss me.” He tucks Sid even closer, so close that Sid’s face is almost smushed up against Geno’s neck. “How you think I’m disappoint,” Geno grumps. “Disappoint have sex with bondmate I want so much. Most silly. Never disappoint. No.”

“I know better now,” Sid says, feeling warm all over.

“Good,” Geno replies.

Then he starts trying to wriggle down the bed again.

“What are you doing?” Sid asks, bemused.

With a tone of determination, Geno says, “Very nice pillow, Sid—”

“No,” Sid says firmly. “You are going to cuddle up here with me – you are _not_ going to use my butt as a pillow—”

“ _Now_ I’m disappoint,” Geno grumbles.

Sid just laughs. “You’ll get over it. Come on, I want to kiss you some more.”

“Kiss my ass,” Geno mutters, with a twinkle in his eye.


End file.
